Dante (α)
Dante is the protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He made his debut in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Dante is the primary protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry franchise. He is the hybrid son of the legendary demon Sparda and a human woman named Eva. Known for his awe-inspiring power and snarky quips, he became a well-renowned and highly feared demon hunter, often coming up against threats ranging from minor to world-threatening, working under his own self-employed company, Devil May Cry. Pre-Convergence It is not specified what Dante's whereabouts were before being dragged into the event against his will, though it can be presumed that he was going about his normal life. It is unknown what exact point of the Devil May Cry timeline Dante is taken from, but it can be assumed to be sometime shortly after Devil May Cry 4. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Dante had a moderate amount of involvement with the event, interacting with the majority of the main cast at first until the main story began to progress. He had interacted mostly with Ben Tennyson, Felix and SeeU, with some interactions with Junko Enoshima, with her enticing him to become a "Duke" in which he responded with: "Sir Dante... Has a nice ring to it." At times he shown himself to be a showoff, with his most noticeable move was to do with Felix's Helmet in which he severely damaged it with his Lucifer Devil arm, and then kept it as a trophy, which he would put back on display in his Shop: Devil May Cry. The City of Avalon He is briefly seen setting up a Devil May Cry shop in Avalon, believing that as a bridge between universes, he will be able to hunt down more evil creatures this way. Dante briefly attempts to flirt with a wolf shapeshifter named Blue, and has a small run-in with Al Simmons, more commonly known as Spawn. More recent events had Dante and Trish set themselves on a mission similar to the one they were on before he was dragged away to participate in [http://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Over_Gotham Shadow Over Gotham]. After finishing said mission, they returned to the shop to discover that a group of people that had came to them before they set out were gone including an older Ben Tennyson. Trish helped track them down but Dante went alone as she had been assigned another job while she was doing so. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham First he said goodbye to Ben Tennyson, commenting on how he at first didn't believe he was a fighter, until his time spent with him revealed him to be a strong, dependable and confident ten year old. He hoped the two of them would meet again sometime to "Kick more ass." Then he said goodbye to SeeU, revealing more about his encounter with her than the others. From mentioning his disbelief of Vocaloids, to mentioning how he grew to like her over the period of time, to when he comforted her during the encounter with Scarecrow and even asking her to hold a promise not to change who she was, as he quoted he'd hate to see her innocence ruined. Then he said goodbye to Harper, mentioning how they weren't exactly the greatest of friends but still wished her luck and even gave a piece of advice: "Even though I get cocky a lot, doesn't mean you should, ya?" As for his last goodbye, it was towards Jotaro Kujo. He merely repeated that he didn't want to piss him off, as demonstrated when he punched Felix into another universe, and followed with a nervous laugh. Before he could say goodbye to anymore members of the cast, his partner; Trish, angrily ordered him to return home as the supposed "Portal" they were investigating before Dante's disappearance had opened, releasing a horde of Demons. Before he fully left, he ate a piece of pizza from the pizza shop early in the event and complimented Gotham's cooking skills, which caused her to yell at him angrily before stepping through the portal. Character Relationships * Felix - One of the antagonists from Red vs. Blue who made his debut in Shadow Over Gotham. He had tried to be friends with Felix, and even appeared to consider himself friends with the mercenary for a good bit, though Felix never had any intention of doing so, only going as far as to condescendingly agree with him one time. * Ben Tennyson - The main protagonist of the Ben 10 franchise who made his debut in The Time Crisis, though chronologically first appeared in Shadow Over Gotham. After the first introduction and learning about the Omnitrix, the two formed a bond of friendship and was the one whom Dante had interacted with the most during the event. * SeeU - A character from Vocaloid who made her debut in Shadow Over Gotham. The two of them acted as allies and friends during the event. Gallery DevilTrigger.png|Dante in his Devil Trigger form, used from time to time in Shadow Over Gotham. Trivia * In novel spin-offs of Devil May Cry, Dante is seen operating under a civilian alias of "Tony Redgrave." * He is somehow aware of the existence of Jotaro Kujo before appearing within Shadow Over Gotham, explaining that demons have spoken about him. * He has a fondness for pizza, in which Felix made a sexual joke in reference to it and was seen eating a slice at the end of Shadow Over Gotham. * Dante makes an appearance in the non-canon side story, The Devil Returns. * Dante is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:The City of Avalon